The Marauders And A Certain Aussie
by Lothiriel's Estel
Summary: ever wondered why Sirius doesn't have a girl in his life? well here's the reason. The Marauders are starting their fifth year and they have a new student. be warned this a mary sue fic
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Of course i dont own any of Rowlings work but i do own the stuff you don't reconise (dah or it would be Rowlings work).

Riena huffed as she hauled her trunk onto the train. She knocked on the door of the only compartment that was not filled to the brim with students. One of the four boys in the compartment opened the door. The boy was bordering on the tall side and had very messy black hair.

"Yes?"

"Sorry but your compartment is the only one that isn't full. So do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Yes", the boy said and returned to his seat.

"Thanks for your help" Riena muttered as she gave her trunk an almighty tug and a shove that landed it in the closest corner, next to the door.

Riena sat down next to her trunk, pulled her backpack off and started to empty it.

"What are you doing?" came an annoyed voice from beside her.

"What does it look like?" Riena answered as she found her pen and notepad. Riena looked up to see who had said something and much to her embarrassment saw that the entire compartment was staring at her.

"What?"

"Your accent, I haven't heard it before" said a boy with mid length wavy black hair. He was the one who had gotten annoyed at her searching for her notepad.

"Come on, haven't you guys ever heard my type of accent before?"

"Huh? What are you doing Padfoot " asked a boy with long light brown hair. The boy had just put down a book called _Cures and Curses_, which he had been engrossed in since the train had left the platform in London.

"Moony, I was trying to figure out what accent our new 'roommate' has," said 'mid black hair boy'

"Oh... okay then let me hear you speak um... what did you say her name was Padfoot?"asked 'light brown hair boy' who Riena assumed was Moony.

"He didn't say who I was...err Moony because I didn't give it. I'm Riena, actually it's Nirthorieana after someone my family ancestors knew. So now you know who I am, who are you?" Riena looked at them expectantly.

The boy next to her, the one with the mid length black hair answered.

"Over there is James," (he pointed to the boy with short messy black hair, who was staring out the window.)

"The boy opposite you is Peter," (Riena hadn't noticed this boy. He was tubby and had short platinum blond hair.)

"The one who was so engrossed in his book that he didn't even notice that you were here, is Remus and I am Sirius. Does that answer your question?" Sirius turned out to be the one sitting next to Riena and he looked very annoyed.

"Yes but I have one more question before I think of something to write in my notepad. What year are you guys in and how old are you?" Riena enquired. This time James answered

"We're in our fifth year and we're 15yrs old. You?"

"I think... I'm in the... same year as you... but I'm not sure. See in Melbourne I've just completed year 9 so as soon as my results are sent over... oh and I'm 15" Riena replied slowly and carefully to James question because she wasn't quite sure.

"Ah I know where you're from, you're from Australia!" a very smug Remus proclaimed

"How'd you guess Remus?" Riena said sarcastically.

"In 'history of magic' we had Ned Kelly visit, his ghost that is" Remus replied

"Moony you _actually_ listen to history class! How could you! You nerd!" Sirius shouted as if Remus had just told him he had done something disgusting.

Riena couldn't contain her laughter as the boys began to fight. They reminded her of two of her friends back home.

"What are you laughing at Aus?" a very rude James interrupted her laughing fit.

Riena was about to answer when a loud 'Beep!' cut her off and a rather loud "Riena! Pick up! Pick up! This is really, really important" sounded from her backpack.

Riena sighed it didn't look like she was going to be able to write a new line in her notepad.

"Sorry I gotta answer that. Coming!" Riena yelled at a backpack.

After pulling the rest of her stuff out of her backpack Riena finally pulled out a face powder compact. Riena flipped it open.

"For god sake Janti! What is so important that the whole world has to hear you?" She demanded.

"Shut up Riena! Listen the Saints just beat the Demons!" the compact yelled back.

"Yeah congrats for you Janti," Riena said sarcastically "is that all you had to tell me Janti? You know I hate the Saints"

"No that's just the good news! Now for my important news, wait for it... the Maggies just lost to..."

"Come on Janti tell me! I don't have all day"

"The Maggies just lost to the... _Bombers_!"

"YEAH!!!!!!" Riena screamed at the top of her voice and started to dance around the compartment. Unfortunately the boys didn't appreciate the noise.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled over Riena "You are making us all deaf!"

"Sorry" Riena apologised to the four boys who were giving her the biggest glares ever.

"What are you guys so angry about? I'm only celebrating the defeat of the Bombers arch rivals and the fact that the Bombers, my fav' footy team are going to the grand final!!" Riena practically yelled at the very confused boys.

"What is _fo...oty_?" Remus asked

"You don't know what footy, AFL football, Aussie Rules footy is?" Riena asked in disbelief. The boys shook their heads to all the names that Riena supplied.

"It's like rugby, you do know what rugby is right?" again more quizzical looks.

"Riena I can't see the ignorant people you are speaking to but when I do…" Janti complained interrupting Riena.

"Sorry Janti," Riena turned the compact around so that the mirror was facing the boys.

"These idiots here are James, Remus, Sirius and ...err ... Peter. Boys wave and say hi to Janti" Riena instructed the stunned boys. Janti said 'Hi' to them, then proceeded to tell them off for not following their countries muggle sports.

"Ok Janti that's enough. I gotta go now, so see you. Miss you heaps" Riena said sadly as she shut the compact and put everything back in her backpack. She went to pick up her notepad that had fallen open on the seat, in her excitement, and noticed that all the boys were staring at her again.

"Why are you staring at me... again?"

"Where did you get that?" Remus asked

"Get what?"

"The mirror in your make up thingy"

"Oh that, we made them in our ...our first year. One of our teachers liked our class a lot and so he taught us how to do it," Riena explained shrugging "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious" Remus said dismissively.

"Students! the train shall be arriving at Hogwarts soon. So I suggest that you get changed into your robes." a Prefect yelled down the carriage.

"Righty-O I'll go get changed" Riena said as she picked up her backpack and went to the girls toilets.

_In the compartment after Riena left_

"Interesting start to the year"

"Yes it was an _interesting_ start Moony" an annoyed Sirius snapped at Remus.

"Padfoot you are worse than Lily is when James is around. What is wrong with you?"

"Just had a really bad ending to the summer holidays, Samantha broke up with me and that _girl_ was so nice and hyper at the same time" grumbled Sirius.

"Sorry to hear that, but Samantha was really... how can I say this... Bitchy. So good riddance. Oh and about Riena being hyper, you mean she was hyper like... oh... I don't know...you!!" Remus said then broke into uncontrollable laughter. Soon the other boys were rolling around with laughter too.

"What do you... think of her?" asked Peter nervously.

"I.. Hic ..like.. Hic...her. Did you.. Hic.. see her Hic.. hair colour?" Remus said while trying to suppress his sudden case of hiccups.

"Yeah. What a strange colour. I've never seen that type before," Sirius said, "not quit gold but a red gold. Very strange;" he whispered, afraid the others would make something of it.

"Guys.., guys stop avoiding my question"

"Okay, okay. She was good looking but she wasn't totally hot like Samantha" Sirius said

"Hmm.. yes I agree with you Sirius" James said. Peter was about say something when the conversation abruptly ended as the boys started to get changed.

_Several minutes later_

There was a knock on the door. The boys looked up but whoever had knocked had moved around the corner, out of sight.

"You guys decent?" came Riena voice.

"Yes" the boys answered in unison.

"Good. Now I just saw the castle, so if you don't mind I need to do some writing. Rats, where is my pen!?" Riena said as she bent down to see if her pen had rolled under the seat.

While she was doing this Sirius picked up her notepad.

"What's this?"

"Nothing, give it back!" Riena said as she lunged at Sirius to retrieve her pad but was unsuccessful. To make things worse Sirius stood up, he was so much taller than her, and held the book above his head, out of her reach.

"Let's see what you've written. Ah here we go...

_In thy godly presence_

_You cast a feeling of perfection on me_

_For in thy glorious beauty I find_

_The light to do what I must_

_My arts are but portrait of ones_

_Love for another_

_For my bodily spirit rests at peace when you are near_

_All is not lost for you are here._

I wonder who that was about Riena " Sirius mocked.

During Sirius's reading of Riena's poetry, she had been trying desperately to get the notepad back while hiding the tears brimming in her eyes. With no luck, she was horrified when Sirius continued to read the following pages...

"Here's another one boys.

_Let the rain fall down_

_Over me_

"Please stop!" Riena begged Sirius with tears starting to run down her face, but Sirius kept reading...

"_Let the rain fall down_

_Clear my fears_

_Let the rain fall down_

_Tomorrow comes_

_Let the..._"

Sirius was cut off by the lurch of the train as it came to a halt at the station. While Sirius regained his balance, Riena snatched the notepad back, swung her backpack over her shoulder, cast a follow spell over her trunk and ran from the compartment.

She stopped at the door leading to the platform and wiped her tears away. 'What a great start to the year,' she thought, 'the day's barely started and already I'm in tears.' Her notepad, her form of diary had almost allowed her hidden secrets to be revealed and it was all her fault. She cursed herself and stepped onto the crowded platform.

plz review thanx Lothiriel


	2. best friend

On the platform Riena looked around at the swarming students. They were every where; there almost wasn't enough room to breathe.

After some time tiring to breathe Riena started to think of her best and wondered if he had arrive at the school yet. Riena let out a long piercing whistle which made all the students around her stare. Riena didn't care because it made it easier to look past their heads.

Then she saw him and he saw her and gave out a loud fiery neigh. As he flew down too land on the crowded platform someone yelled for everyone to duck

"Ah Hellfire I see you beat me here" Riena said as Hellfire nudged her playfully. As she began to stroke Hellfire's glittering silver horn, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Miss this is a Firiniorn, a fire element uni-peg. Firiniorns are not pet's yeh not touch 'em" said the person who had grabbed her from behind. Unfortunately for the person behind Riena Hellfire didn't like the way he spoke to her and transformed into his fighting form. Hellfire in his fighting form was a terrifying sight for anyone. In that form Hellfire was no longer a black sleek uni-peg but a monstrous burning skeleton, his wings looked like tatted burning sails flattering in an unfelt breeze, his horn now an upside-down fire tornado. For this reason the person who was holding Riena let go.

"Hellfire _behave!_ Its ok sir he's my …err companion" Riena said while Hellfire returned to normal and turned to face the person holding her. The person was huge; he was a tall as the carriages behind him.

"Sir if you could show me the way to the castle?"

"'kay then yeh'll want to get into one of them carriages and they'll take you to the castle" to tall man said pointing to the carriages that seem to have no horses to pull them.

"Thanks sir"

Riena walked over to the carriages and immediately feel the presence of minds as sharp as tacks. Riena knew that feeling all to well, since one of her friends had a thestral and Hellfire had almost the feeling a sort of unearthly and of not quite being there.

"Hi guys hope you don't mind pulling my luggage" Riena said to the Thestrals before chucking her trunk and backpack onto the top of the carriage. Riena walked over to where Hellfire was waiting for her and swang up on to his muscled back.

Riena patted Hellfire then lent back as he launched himself into the shy. Soon they were soaring over the castle "isn't it beautiful?" Riena whispered to Hellfire and he whinnied in agreement. Spotting the carriages…

"Alright Hellfire lets have same fun. DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" Riena yelled into the wind. Riena loved doing this; it was like the whole world seemed to freeze Hellfire plummeted towards the ground. Hellfire pulled out of the dive just in time to fly directly past the marauders carriage. Waving Riena and Hellfire proceeded up the line of carriages. They did this several times and still Riena couldn't get over the looks on the other kids faces.

Eventually they arrived at the castle's entrance. Riena dismounted from Hellfire, gave him a final pat before going to get her luggage. When Riena found the carriage that had been carrying it, al her luggage had disappeared. Riena shrugged "must have house elves." Riena turned and followed the other students through the massive doors into a huge hall. Riena stopped and let the other students swarm around her as she looked around the hall. The hall was divided into four sections each section had a different colour and a table. The tables were being filled up by the students who new exactly where to go. "hmm." Riena didn't know what to do but was quickly informed that she was to follow a very stern woman on to the stage that was at the front of the hall.

Finally when they reached the stage the woman spoke to her "so you are Nirthoriena, well see that side entrance? You just wait there until you are called alright?"

"yes miss"

Riena walked over to the side entrance. The side entrance was hidden from view by a set of velvet curtains. Riena now took time to have a look at the ceiling. It was simply amazing; the roof was like a huge window which allowed you to see the stars, clear and bright. Riena didn't recognised most of the constellations except for one. Orion's belt was there it looked just the same in the southern hemisphere; brilliant and beautiful.

Riena return her attention to the stage and saw that the stern looking woman was calling out names of students and placing a hat on their head. The hat would then call out a name (these names seem to be the names of the tables/groups); four houses, four names. Riena remembered how in primary they had houses. This made Riena think of all her friends back home in Australia. Riena sighing came back to the present to see a man with a mid length silver beard stand up to address the school

"before you start filling yourselves up there are some regular announcements and some new ones. First off are the regular ones: as usual the forest is out of bounds to all students, also Mr Filch has told me that this year dung bombs and fizzing whiz bees have been added to the banned list. To see the full list of banned items go to Mr Filch's office. Ok that's the usuals out of the way and here come the newies. The Care of Magical Creatures area is out of bound except when you are having a class there. Now to the most important and the last announcement, we have a new fifth year student. This is Nirthoriena Amica (he motioned to Riena to join him on stage, so everyone could see her) and she has come all the way from Australia. So please try and make her feel welcome. Now Nirthoriena please take a seat on that stool and place the hat on your head" Riena frowned at being called Nirthoriena but didn't say anything and sat down on the stool, and placed the tatted hat on her head. It then proceeded to cover her and boy did it smell awful.

Immediately it started talking inside her head 'hmm…I see that have a clever mind here Riena and yes I do know you don't like being called Nirthoriena. I also see that you have more than enough courage to match it. Ah… a determined challenge seeker, well is it is clear where I am going to sort you into,' then it yelled out to the rest of the hall

"Griffindor!"

Riena took the hat off to see a table covered in red and gold cheering.


End file.
